Sex on Olympus
by RedHawk100
Summary: Sex on Olympus is a story of Percy having sex with different characters in the Percy Jackson books, from goddesses to his girlfriend and more!


Chapter One: Annabeth

Hey there! I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, savior of Olympus, killer of giants and so on. Being the son of a god, but with a mortal as my mom, I am a demigod. So what do demigods do? We help the gods, and get rewards. My reward for all of this wasn't becoming a god, although a few of the goddesses wished that was, but to eternally train my fellow demigods. Basically aiding Chiron with teaching swordplay.

Anyway, as a special reward Aphrodite, the goddess of love, gave me unlimited stamina. In anything. Literally anything. She always tried to help me out here and there, and was so happy at what I did, she gave me that gift.

A month or two after the battle against Gaea, Annabeth daughter of Athena, and I were on one of our dates. We were out in upper New York to enjoy the serenity of the Niagara Falls. After about fifteen minutes, we got bored and found a quiet spot in a nearby field. As she and I were eating sandwiches, I couldn't help noticing how well her t-shirt was showing her nice C-cup boobs. "No wonder those dudes at the Falls couldn't keep their eyes off of Annabeth." I thought.

"Percy", Annabeth started. "Why are you so distracted? Did you see a monster around here or something?"

"No", I responded, staring into her beautiful gray eyes. "It is just that sometimes, well, I just really want to kiss you again. If our relationship is going to go anywhere, we need to takes some steps forward."

"I agree", Annabeth said.

"Really?"

"Definitely. Why else do you think I wanted to come up here with you?" Annabeth questioned.

"Because of the amazing scenery here." I guessed. How was I supposed to know? We were just on a date.

"Yes, and no seaweed brain." Annabeth said. "Yes, because the nature is lovely, but no because it is so quiet and with nobody here. It is a perfect place to take the next few steps."

Behind us the sun had just finished setting, and the moon's glow was illuminating the sky. "And now we can start", Annabeth stated firmly.

"Why now?" I asked.

"Because the sun has set, and Apollo can't get any rumors about this out."

"Annabeth, what is this?"

Annabeth stared me right in the eye, and she looked very sad. "Exactly what Aphrodite would want lovers to do." She said in what was barely a whisper. "Have sex."

"We don't have to have-"

"Yes we do" Annabeth said as she cut me off. As she started smiling, she said "I've seen how you, and many others, have looked at me. Don't lie. At least we can make it nice for ourselves, out here alone."

As she gently lifted her shirt off, I immediately started becoming hard. As she slowly took her pants off I became even harder. "Don't make me so awkward. Take some of your clothes off"

As I took my shirt off, Annabeth showed a slight smile at the sight of my muscles. I slid my pants down ad then Annabeth pounced on me, ripping down my boxers, and putting my penis into her mouth.

After about a minute of her sucking it, she resurfaced,saying "Oh my gods your dick is big." I didn't think so, but hey! If Annabeth is happy, I'm happy. She then went back to sucking my penis for a few more minutes.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Now that I've pleasured you, can you pleasure me?" Annabeth asked as she took off her bra.

"Sure", I answered.

As she pulled down her panties, I saw something that looked way better in person than online; her pussy. Hey, don't judge! Kids break rules, and us boys may or may not always have our eyes where they are supposed to be. Not that I suggest it, but back to the story.

So I just dove in with my face to her shaved pussy. She was loving how I licked her. In other words, she was moaning. A lot. I also loved the texture and taste. I slowly licked faster and faster, until she was shaking and had an orgasm in my mouth.

"Wow!" Annabeth exclaimed. "That felt so good!"

"I know!" I answered. "Want to take anymore steps tonight?"

"I would love to" she answered, "But I have an architecture test tomorrow and I want to get a bit of good sleep. Sorry Percy."

"It's ok", I said, a little disappointed.

"Thanks for understanding", Annabeth said.

"Your welcome", I responded.

After one more passionate kiss, we packed up and went back to camp.


End file.
